Trust me
by TivalovercalledAbby.1997
Summary: Harry has no choice anymore. He either gets help or dies.
1. Chapter 1

I own nothing! :'(

Minerva McGonagall raced across the grounds of Hogwarts towards two young boys. "Harry!", she reached the boys," , what happened?" Ronald Weasly looked up at his head of house. Then down at his unconscious friend, Harry Potter.

After a while he spoke "I'm... not sure, Professor. We were just walking back to the castle and he just passed out. I thought he would wake up but Hermione took one look at him and ran to get you.

XXX

A half an hour later Ron and Hermione were walking to dinner. " What do you think is wrong with Harry?", asked Ron as they entered the great hall. Hermione just shook her head.

"I don't know, I just hope he's alright," said Hermione as she sat down in her normal spot at the Gryffindor table.

XXX

Meanwhile Harry had just woken up. " , please! Just let Madam Pomfrey look at you and then if you are deemed well enough, I will let you go," said Professor McGonagall. Harry was sitting on the bed shaking in fear. But not of the woman standing above him(as most students would be), but of the look she would give him when she saw what he hid from the world.

"Please,please Professor, I swear I'll be fine. I'm just really tired. Please," pleaded Harry.

Professor McGonagall looked at him,thinking. "Fine, on one condtion. You stay in my quarters so I can check on you or I have Madam Pomfrey wave her wand and I'll find out whats really wrong. Pick, ."

Harry stopped shaking and whispered " I'll go to your quarters, Professor," with that he and McGonagall stood and walked out the Hospital wing.

XXX

A few mintues later, they arrived at the picture of Godric Gryffindor that blocked the staircase to McGonagall's private quarters. " My kitten is home," McGonagall said softly but loud enough to scare Harry out of his thoughts of how to get out of this mess. They entered the stairway and then into Minerva's living room. "Lie down there,Harry," McGonagall called as she pointed to a red and gold couch. She reappeared a moement later, just as Harry sat down. "Would you like some tea?" she asked before sitting down in a red and gold chair with the Gryffindor embelm on the back. Harry shook his head.  
>He turned to lay down and closed his eyes. After a moement of silence McGonagall spoke again," Potter, are you cold?" Harry nodded and smiled as a fire roared to life and McGonagall appeared next to him with a Gryffindor red, tartan blanket.<br>McGonagall noted that when Harry realised she was putting the blanket on him, he stiffened and looked frightened but did nothing.


	2. Chapter 2

Hey its me! So I'm going to try to upload everyday or every other day. Also sorry if these are short I promise they will get longer

Still dont own anything :'(

* * *

><p>At 6:30 pm, Minerva McGonagall walked into her living room to a sleeping Harry. She smiled slightly and walked to her fireplace. She grabbed some floo powder and tossed it in the flames. After the flames turned green she spoke softly,not wanting to wake Harry, "Albus Dumbledore's office."<p>

XXX

Albus jumped as Minerva's voice filled his office,"Albus? Are you in here?"

"Yes,My dear, what is it?", he asked as he pulled a chair up to his fireplace.

Minerva rolled her eyes," I have asked you potlitely not to call me that, do I have to steal your lemons drops again?", at Albus's look of shock she laughed," I came to tell you something came up and I can't come play chess tonight."

"May I, my dear, ask what came up?", said Albus.

Minerva grinned evily, " No you may not. Goodbye," and with that Minerva's face dissapeared.

XXX

Minerva looked around her quarters and called out, "Winky?" A small shy house elf appeared. "Would you mind getting me dinner?", asked Minerva.

"Yes, Misteress Minerva, right away," with a pop the elf dissapeared, within seconds another pop sounded."Heres your dinner misteress, anything else?", asked Winky.

"No thank you."Minerva replied though she hadn't even heard the question, she was thinking. As she eat she look at Harry carefully. He looked healthly enough, a little underweight and he had small little bags under his eyes. But that was all. She wanted to see if he had a glamour charm on but felt she should respect him. He didn't wake all night.


	3. Chapter 3

Any thing you see from the books/movies are not mine. They belong to the amazing J.K Rowling and I'm playing on her amazing play ground. But eventually a ME made character will come in! YAY!

* * *

><p>At 9 o'clock Minerva wearliy got up and walked over smiled and kissed his head,she was thinking about his mother. The last time she had seen the Potters as a faimly, she was visting for Harrys birthday. Harry looked at her as she walked through the door, he stood up and ran to her calling Mi! Those were his first steps and Minerva swore that day she was going to whatever it took to keep Harry safe. While she was thinking this she walked into her bedroom and transfirgured her clothes quickly before laying down and drifting off into sleep.<p>

But at 12 am Minerva woke with a start. A student was knocking on her enterance door and whoever it was they were yelling,"PROFESSOR! PROFESSOR! POROFESSOR MCGONAGALL HELP!  
>HELP ME! PLEASE! professor," The last word was whimper. Minerva had gotten to her feet and at the door by the secong professor but her door wouldn't open. The yelling had stopped and there was silence. This worried Minerva greatly. She finally got her door open and saw Hermione Granger on the ground shaking in fear.<p>

"Miss. Granger! Whats happened?", realizing she was yelling in a all ready scared girls face she lowered and softened her vocie." , is someone hurt?", she asked as she help Hermione up and into her quarters. Hermione shook her head. "Alright, is someone ill?" Another shake. " Is someone being threatened?" Tears formed in the girls eyes but she shook her head. "Miss. Granger, is someone missing?" The girl refusing to talk shook her head once more. ", please tell no-one is... Miss Granger is someone dead?"

There was a moment of silence and then "No, of course not, Professor I'm so sorry. I just had... I'll be going now. I'm sorry I woke you."

"Miss Granger! Come back." called McGonagall but it was no use, the girl was gone. Minerva sat down by Harrys sleeping form and ran her finger through his hair. He had loved that when he was a baby. "Am I that bad that even my cubs,who I'm sussposed to be there for, won't even trust me? First Harry now Hermione. I'm a horrible head of house. I.. I dont think I should do this anymore.  
>What did I do wrong though?" She got up and walked back into her room and layed down on her bed. She began to sob for she felt that she meant nothing to anyone and was alone. Again.<p>

* * *

><p>Oh No Poor Minnie! Review to make it better!<p> 


	4. Chapter 4

Okay so I can't wait to get word because notepad is a git and is cutting out important word and parts but untill I get word I'm stuck with it. Anyway if you read please review I've only gotten about 5 reviews and would like a little more then that. Oh btw Thank you to 1HarryPotterNerd for commenting and helping me with some mistakes.

* * *

><p>At 7 am, Harry got up as silently as possible, transfirgured his pj's into the school robes and walked towards Minerva's bedroom. "Professor? Are you awake?," he asked standing at the door way.<p>

"Yes, Potter I am," came the well known voice of Minerva McGonagall from behind him. Harry turned quickly to face her. It looked as if she had been recently crying and she no longer reminded him of the woman he had know for 5 years. Her hair was in a low ponytail and she seemed so different.

"I need to talk to you, now."

McGonagall looked confused but nodded, "come in here," she said leading Harry into her bedroom. She sat on the bed and stood akwardly untill McGonagall patted the spot on the bed beside her. " I really don't bite Harry." She said to him. He laughed softly before sitting down and taking her hand.

"Promise me, you will listen to everything I have to say and you promise not to say anything untill I'm done."

McGonagall shocked replied "I promise. You have my word."

Harry smiled, took a deep breath and began, " Minerva McGonagall, you are the **BEST** head of house or teacher in that matter in this world! If you quit I **will** drop out. Without you Hogwarts is not Hogwarts. I would miss you so much. Its not that I don't like you or I don't trust you because I do! You are like part of my family or I should say the family I wish I had. I trust you with my life. Its just whats going on is hard and confusing even to me and I do want to do that to you. But in time I swear I'll tell you. Oh and Professor I think I know whats wrong with Hermione but one I have to double-check to be sure it is what I think it is. When I find out I'll send her right to you,I promise. But just rememeber, I love you so much and I will tell you... one day."

He stopped talking and looked over at his head of house, Minerva had her arms out, "come here, Harry." She whispered softly. Harry nervously allowed Minerva to hold him as they just layed there,  
>no sounds but their relaxed breathing.<p>

XXXXXXXXXX

"Stop lying! Take this to Professor McGonagall," yelled Professor Dolores Jane Umbridge. Harry caught the parchment as it flew to him and took off toward McGonagall's office.  
>The parchment had said Umbridge had given Harry detention for two weeks including the week ends. McGonagall(or Minerva in private) had only had Harry to be careful and to do whatever Umbridge told him to do.<p>

XXXXXXXXXX

Harry walked out of Umbridge's room holding his hand and crying. He had wrapped a Gryffindor scarf around his hand but it bled through. He was hoping and praying that nobody would see him. But just his luck Minerva was doing her nightly round of checking on her cubs. She had been looking for Harry but Ron and Hermione said they hadn't seen him since he left at 5 o'clock for his dentention.  
>It was 10:30 when she stepped out of the common room and saw him.<br>"Harry? Harry! Sweetheart, what are you doing out?", she called to him. Harry turned and ran down the hallways, stopping only when he fainted.

XXXXXXXXX

Minerva had watched Harry run away and then followed him. She lost him for a while but found him an hour later, huddled up in a corner, crying.  
>"Harry? Sweetie whats wrong? Whats happened?" Minerva asked, getting onto the floor so they were eye to eye.<p>

"Please, don't hit me. Please? I'm sorry I didnt mean it, professor, Honestly I didn't."

McGonagall looked at him ,stunned. " Harry, I... I will never hit you or any of my students, ever. I swear the day I do is the day I die. Now whats happened?" Harry merely shook his head and whimpered. "Harry what did you do in detention?" Harry looked at her, afraid.

"I did lines, Professor," McGonagall gave him a look so he finished the sentence," with the blood quill." He held up his hand still wrapped up. "Minerva, it hurts and it won't stop bleeding."  
>There was more behind the sentence then Minerva knew but it still broke her heart.<p>

"Harry, baby, everthing is going to be ok," Minerva pulled Harry onto her lap and place an invisble charm to hide them from everyone but each other."Sssh baby its alright. I got you. She'lll never touch you again, as long as I have life in my body, you're safe. Now come on lets go to bed." Harry nodded and Minerva placed a nearly-weightless charm on him and carried him to her quarters. She placed him on her bed and whispered " I'll be right back."

About five mintues later she laid down on the bed and Harry cuddled up to her and fell asleep listening to her beating heart, just like he had as a baby.


	5. Chapter 5

Yay Chapter 5! I didn't think I'd be able to upload today but I got lucky! Review or I stop writting because only 1HarryPotterNerd is reviewing!

* * *

><p>The next day Minerva walked up the stairs next to Umbridge. "Pardon me Professor but what exactly are you insinuating," asked Dolores Umbridge to Minerva.<p>

Minerva walked next to her. " I am merely requesting that when it comes to my students you confrom to the prescribed discplinary practices."

Dolores smiled evily,"So silly of me but it sounds as if you're questioning my authority in my own class room, Minerva."

Minerva watched her take a step up. "Not at all Dolores," she replied stepping up as well. "Merely your medieval methods."

"I'm sorry, dear, but to question my practices is to question the ministry and by extension the Minister himself. I am a tolerant woman but the one thing I will not stand for is disloyalty."

Minerva shocked took a step back, "Disloyalty." She said as if she had been called a mud-blood.( Yes I know Min is a half-blood but... deal with it.)

Umbridge turned to face the students. "Things at Hogwarts are far worse then I feared. Cornelius will want to take immediate action.

Within two days Professor Umbridge was Hogwarts highest inquistor. Within a week Professor Trelawney was fired and two weeks late Dumbledore dissapeared.  
>Then everything was quiet and that means something big is about to happen.<p>

XXXXXXXX

It was past midnight and Harry, Hermione,Ron and the rest of their class were taking their Astronomy exam when they saw Umbridge going towards Hagrids hut with her squad. Suddenly Hagrid appeared in his doorway, hexes bouncing off of him. He hit some of the squad with his arms and knocked them out cold. Hermione and Harry called out to Hagrid.

"Don't do anything you'll regret." called Hermione.

"Don't let them take you,Hagrid," yelled Harry.

"Boys, girls please this is an exam," the teacher said not one student payed any attention to him. Just then the front doors flew open.

"Its McGonagall." Hermione said to Harry. Thats all Harry needed to hear. He raced towards Minerva.

"Stop where you are Potter!", Dolores Umbridge yelled," or we hurt her and if need be kill you both."

Harry froze right next to Minerva who whispered,"Run Harry,go. Get yourself to safety. I'll be fine, I promise. Now on three okay? One... Two..."

"No, I refuse to leave you alone. Now hush. Please. I'll get us out of this." He whispered back.

Suddenly Umbridge turned around. "I warned you, Potter." Harry was confused but soon knew what she meant when at least four stunners hit Minerva. Minerva flew 10 feet before hitting the ground with a sickening thud. Harry vaguely heard the screams of the girls in his class, Umbridge and her squad laughing and Hagrid yelling as he ran towards the forbidden forest.

Harry ran to Minerva calling name as Madam Pomfrey rushed over. "No! Minerva! Minerva! Minerva please wake up! NO! Please! Please... please..."

Harrys screams turned to whimpers as Umbridge grabbed him,"You are coming with me, Potter."

* * *

><p>Gasp whats going to happen now? review and I'll give you inside info a sneak peek!


	6. Chapter 6

This is my longest chapter yet! YAY! Anyway here ya go!

* * *

><p>Harry was thrown out of Umbridges office 3 hours later (and he's lucky it wasn't more). Everything hurt his chest, his head, his arm. He had found out if you wrote a certain way with the blood quill, you could write the words up your arm. His arm was covered in blood but he realized one thing hurt more than anything.<br>His heart, Minerva had lied she had promised as long as she was alive Harry was safe, as long as she was alive Umbridge wouldn't hurt him. He couldn't stand the thought of losing her, But now it seemed more possible than ever.

As Harry began to focus again, he looked around and ignoring the pain he raced towards the front doors and towards the black lake. Hermoine was waiting for him. Harry raced over gathering her in his arms. " 'Mione, what are we going to do? First Dumbledore, now Hagrid AND Minerva," he whispered.

Now Hermione was laying down next to Harry, his arms around her waist. Finally she whispered, "I don't know... I really don't. But, Harry, you still have me and unless they kill me, I'm not going anywhere.  
>I promise." Harry didn't answer her. He looked up at the sky thinking, thats almost exactly what Minerva had said and look where it got her.<p>

Harry smiled weakly and flipped Hermione on top of him before kissing her, "I love you," he whispered.

"And I you," she responed.

xxxxxxxxx

At 7 o'clock the next morning Harry safely got Hermione and himself back inside. They went to the Gryffindor common room and listened to Fred and George explain what happened after Umbridge took Harry away. Before they knew it, it was 10 o'clock. Hermione shifted in Harry lap. "Harry," Hermoine said, Harry looked down at her, " Will you come with me to check on Professor McGonagall?  
>Please?," She got up to whisper in his ear, " I know how much she means to you and I know its hard but if we check on her, it'll prove to you she's okay."<p>

Harry laughed, " Hermione, why'd you bother asking then? You knew I wouldn't say no. Come on."

XXXXXXX

Harry and Hermione walked into the hospital wing. Suddenly Harry screamed in pain and fell over. Voldemort was hurting Sirius to get something. But what was it?

Harry woke up to see Madam Pomfrey leaning over him. Harry pushed himself to his feet, " Where Professor McGonagall? I need her, NOW!", He yelled.

"I'm sorry my dear, she was moved to St. Mungos. She's lucky she's not dead," said Madam Pomfrey.

Harry stepped back and sat on the bed. "Gone... Lucky... Not dead? No... No... NO! But I... She...Please. Oh God Please."

Hermione sat down and wrapped her arm around him. "She'll be okay right? I mean she's not going to..."

Madam Pomfrey forced a smile, "Yes, dear. She will be fine. She'll be back before you know it."

XXXXXXX

Harry went through the next two months numbly. He didn't complain about the homework (if he did it at all) or cry after his detentions with Umbridge ( that lasted from 5-1, everyday).  
>He did whatever he was told without questions, he did all the work in his classes and still worked on other things whenever he could. He had to protect them if it wwas the last thing he every did.<p>

After a while Hermione started to worry and said " Harry! You can't keep doing this. You need to eat, You'll get sick, please for me?" Harry shook his head and pushed away the food.

XXXXXX

Finally on December 24th, Harry was trying to eat a little dinner in the great hall, when the door was opened. Harry didn't look up. After the first week he had stopped. He didn't know who it was untill Hermione started crying and said " Harry, Harry its her! She'e back! Baby, she's back!" Harry looked up and sure enough there she was. Safe and sound back at Hogwarts. But he didn't smile.  
>She had a walking stick that she was leaning heavily on. Thats not right. Minerva McGonagall was many things,being dependant on something or someone was not one of looked at him and smiled. But then she looked at Hermione who mouthed ' look again'. She looked at Harry carefully as she walked towards them. He looked as if he was dead. He was so pale, his eyes that were normally so bright were dull.<p>

"? Potter? Harry? Harry, look at me," She said softly from behind him.

Harry looked up, scared and thanking merlin for glamour charms. "Welcome back,Professor!" Harry said quickly.

Minerva smiled but saw what he was doing. "Thank you, Potter. But I was wondering if after dinner tonight you'd come down to talk to me?"

Harry looked up hestaintly, " Yes but Professor won't you be tired tonight? You just got back and I..."

McGonagall felt the urge to laugh and to cry. "Harry, I've been back for a day already. Nobody saw me. I'm fine, I promise. Please will you come talk to me?", she asked.  
>Minerva smiled along with Harry and Hermione as life flooded back into Harry's eyes.<p>

"Yes! Yes I'll be there. 'Mione do you mind? I know we only have a few weeks left but please?"

Hermione smiled " Yes Harry go ahead just remember I'm going to Hogsmeade with Katie next week and Ginny the week after and the weekend after that is my last weekend."

McGonagall had sat next to Harry after deciding to sit with her cubs, she had worried about them so much and had missed them even more. She needed to know they were safe, that the evil woman hadn't hurt them too. But after hearing Hermione say that something tugged at her heart and her stomach so she turned, "Your last weekend ? Whatever do you mean,child?"

Hermione jsut shook her head. "Can I tell you later?," she asked.

McGonagall nodded. "Anytime dear no matter what," she responed.

She smiled at her cubs and said " I'm going to the staff table goodnight."

She beamed as almost 200 students stopped their conversations and called back, "Good night Professor McGonagall!"

* * *

><p>Awww aren't they sweet? Next up the talk with McGonagall what dangerous secret does Harry have? Keep reading to find out. Also review please and thank to all who did before!<p> 


	7. Chapter 7

**A/n: I know I haven't update lately and I'm so sorry. I was sick, then I had a dentist appointmet. I am sorry. Anyway here is this one. The next one will be up friday I promise.**

**Disclaimer: I Don't know anything at all.**

* * *

><p>At 5:50 pm, Harry knocked on Minerva's door, "Come in, Harry!" she called.<p>

Harry opened the door and shut it quickly behind him. He turned towards Minerva, his eyes filled with pain, fear and dread. "You wanted to see me, Professor?" He asked refusing to look at her face.

"Yes Harry, I did. Are you alright? You seem afraid of me," Minerva asked concern flooding her body.

Harry looked up to Minerva's face, "I'm fine, Minerva. I'm just tired," Minerva looked at him confused, "I keep having a nightmare. It wiil wake me up and I won't be able to go back to sleep."

Tears filled Harry's green eyes as Minerva walked around her desk and slowly got down beside him. " Harry? Harry, what is it? What's happened?," she asked.

Harry looked up and threw his arms around her," I'm so glad you're okay. They said you almost died and then didn't tell us anything. Everyone was saying you were dead. Nobody twins

had a party in your honour. Fred said he couldn't beleive that someone had killed you. We all decided, all the Weasly's, myself, Hermione and a few other Gryffindors if you were... We would drop

out because of what Umbridge was doing."

He stopped, his tears over-flowing and then falling rapidly down her face. " I tried, Minerva, I did. I tried my best but I couldn't stop. I did my best. I didn't mean to but its just so hard," he got up to leave,  
>"I'm so sorry."<p>

Minerva grabbed his arm. This was a very bad mistake. Harry yelped in pain and rushed to the door, McGonagall behind him.

"Harry, what ever you did, I don't care what it is. Just let me help. Please. You can tell me, I promise."

* * *

><p><strong>I know it short I'm sorry. Anyway No reviews no update.<strong>


	8. Chapter 8

OMM!( Oh My merlin) I'm sooooooooo sorry. I was sick, started high school and was in the ER. Plus my friend moved so we had a party. Well anyway here it is. Oh also I didnt get a lot of reviews and almost stopped writting because of that.

* * *

><p>"It would be easier to show you," Harry whispered. McGonagall nodded. Harry turned away from her not wanting to see her face. He took off his outer robe, then his sweater and tie.<p>

"Harry? What are you doing?," Minerva asked.

Harry ignored her. He slowly unbuttoned his shirt and let it slide off of him.

Tears fell from Minerva eyes as she saw the scars,cuts,burns and bruises that covered Harry's skin. The thing that stood out the most on was the word freak craved into his back.

"Har... Harry? Who did this to you?," Minerva forced out the words through her tears. she knew who had done it and cursed herself once again about not fighting for Harry harder.

Harry turned to face her, " YOU KNOW WHO DID IT! YOU LEFT ME WITH THEM FOURTEEN YEARS AGO! Why didn't you try to stop him? You just let him put me down and walked away. You never came to check on me. Not once. Just left little baby Potter to fend for himself and see what happened? I'M ABUSED!," he softened his vocie, " I... I hurt myself."

Minerva walked towards him. "Harry, I tryed to stop him. I really did. I wanted to vist. HE refused and told me no everytime I brought it up! Harry, sweetie, I didn't know... I never thought,  
>there was no sign. You were always so strong. You never said anything. Harry, baby I am so sorry."<p>

Harry nodded and turned again causing Minerva to gasp. Her tears fell softly.

"Do I have to go back there? Please,Min, don't make me go back. If they find out you know about this and you send me back there, the last time you'll see me alive is when I get on that train.  
>They'll kill me Min. I'm not kidding."<p>

Minerva shook her head," NO! You are never going back there again. But come on we need to go to the hospital wing."

Harry smiled weakly and then slipped his shirt back on and followed Min into the hospital wing.

* * *

><p>YAY! Ok so review or no update anyway thanks ILY! 3<p> 


	9. SORRY!

I just wanted to say now that I have Microsoft I'll be updating more, One tomorrow hopefully.

I love you guys!


	10. Story over

Cant update story over sorry bye I am so sorry but i am just so busy lately


	11. I'M BACK AND BETTER THAN EVER!

Hey, I'm finally back and not busy so if anyone is still interested in this story pm me so I can update it for you!


	12. Chapter 12

"Ah, Professor McGonagall, Harry how nice to see you," called Dumbledore from his seat across from Madam Pomfrey. Harry saw Minerva tense and placed his hand on hers.

She remembered why they were there and said "Poppy, will you come here please?"

"Yes of course. What's happened, Minerva?" asked Poppy as she walked over to them. Minerva leaned over and whispered in Poppy's ear. Poppy gasped and a curtain swung around them. Harry flinched.

"Before you asked Min, no he cannot hear us. Now show me Mr. Potter."

Harry looked at Minerva, who nodded to him as he began to take off his shirt. He turned to look at Madam Pomfrey, who smiled at him but quickly turned to face Minerva. "Minerva," Madam Pomfrey spoke with ice in her normally warm voice, "gives me one good reason we should not kill Albus Dumbledore."

Harry looked at the two older witches. Minerva was looking at him, just looking, no emotion in her emerald green eyes. Harry took a deep breath and focused on Madam Pomfrey. Her voice in particular, she had calmed and it was now warm and soothing as she cast spells to help him heal. After a while something was bothering him so he broke the silence. "Mi…. Professor, you said I won't have to go back to the Dursleys. But what if Professor Dumbledore makes me go back? Even if he doesn't make me go back, where would I go?"

Minerva McGonagall smiled, turning to Harry, "You-could-stay-with-me….," she said the first part very fast, "We could find you another wizard family or you can stay at Hogwarts. The last option is only available when there are certain circumstances, one of which is when the child is abused."

Harry looked at Minerva, not meeting her eye. I don't want to break the rules. But Hogwarts is a school. They tell you to ask questions and I've already asked some and Mi… NO her name is Professor McGonagall! But she didn't get mad. Plus I already broke the golden rule. What goes on behind closed doors stays behind closed doors.

Minerva was beginning to worry. Harry wasn't responding to her or Madam Pomfrey. She tried again, "Harry? Harry, answer me. Its ok, I promise. Oh Harry, m'aingeal, (my angel)."

Harry looked up.


	13. Chapter 13

_Hello everybody! Its been so long but I'm back. Anyway i own nothing_

* * *

><p>"I don't want to give him false hope, Minerva. We all know Albus Dumbledore will say no to all of our options. As much as I wish I could change his mind, I can't. Minerva, the boy must go home," Madam Pomfrey spoke very softly.<p>

Minerva sighed, "But Poppy, the boy could die. I can't bear send my…" Minerva stopped suddenly and then, "Poppy, may I speak to you in your office?" Poppy nodded and the two witches turned and left Harry James Potter by himself.

Harry rapidly sunk into despair. Nobody wants me. I ruined their life. They will be happier without me. With this final thought Harry picked up his wand. He started looking for something, anything small that would be missed. He found a bobby pin under the bed. He whispered a spell quickly. The bobby pin turned into a sharp knife. He sat on the bed. It was best, for him, for everyone.

Ilovehpilovehpilovehp

Minerva sat in a armchair in Poppy's office and looked up. Her friend handed her a small glass of firewhiskey.

"Poppy, I can't let my godson be returned to those horrible muggles. I love him so very much. It kills me to see him like this. If anything else happens to him, I will never forgive myself."

Poppy sighed, "I know Min. I know. But we have to stay strong for him. Everything is going to be just fine. Now let's go comfort the poor boy. He's probably distraught."

Ilovehpilovehpilovehp

Harry took a deep breath and plunged the knife into his chest just as Minerva opened Poppy's door. Albus stood, "Minerva, what's wrong?"

Minerva did not turn or reply. But Poppy was grabbed by her boss and began to speak in an icy tone to Albus.

Minerva walked to Harry's curtain and pulled them back. Her scream echoed in the silence.


	14. Chapter 14

I'm so pissed that my chapters are short! Anyway please review because I'm starting to feel like nobody is reading the story.

* * *

><p>Poppy was at Minerva's side instantly. Poppy's hand didn't fly to her mouth fast enough to prevent Minerva from hearing her gasp. But quick as a flash, Poppy was back to normal. She waved her wand and an extra bed appeared. "ALBUS," witch screamed, "go get Severus, NOW!"<p>

The reply wasn't heard as Poppy pushed her best friend gently onto the extra bed. Poppy then turned to Harry. His breath was shallow. Crimson blood covered him. His green eyes were closed and Minerva's sobs were the only sound in the room.

Albus and Severus rushed in and the medi-witch told them quickly what potions to brew as she tried to stop the bleeding. She knew that the longer it took to safe him, the less likely it was that he would live.

Albus came back an hour later. Minerva was still sobbing loudly as Poppy whispered every spell she knew could help the still half alive boy.

Albus took in his best friend. Her normal sharp bright eyes were filled with pain, fear and tears. They were so dull; it was like the difference between night and day. Her long black hair was out of the bun it normal held in the day. It wasn't even in her usual braid it held at night. It was everywhere, hanging down her back, over her shoulders. It looked like she hadn't slept in days.

Albus took her arms and softly tugged. She didn't mover from her spot against the wall. He tugged harder and the 5' 9" woman slid all the way from the wall to the floor, instantly. Albus's heart almost broke at the sight of his best friend on the floor, curled in fetal position sobbing her heart out over a little boy. Not just any boy, her godson.

Albus picked her up with ease and carried her to the other end of the of the hospital wing, "Minerva, I'm so sorry. Now just relax. Mina!"

Minerva suddenly realized who was holding her and screamed, "ABLUS BLOODY DUMBLEDORE!"

* * *

><p>Review!<p> 


	15. Chapter 15

Its so short and I'm really sorry but its late and I'm sick so I can't focus. I love you guys. Review!

* * *

><p>Albus flinched away from Minerva as she realized who was carrying her, "That's right, Albus. Run; run so I can never find you! Go! NOW!" Minerva roared.<p>

Albus looked at his best friend. She looked so dangerous. He took a step back and an evil look crossed Minerva's face, "My godson is lying half dead over there because of you. I will NEVER forgive you."

"Not even if I let you adopt him?" Albus asked.

Minerva stared at him, "Not even then."

"MINA!" Harry's voice ran through the hospital wing and before her could say more Minerva was at his side.

"Harry….."

* * *

><p>Review to save Harry!<p> 


	16. Chapter 16

This has all of 12 in it too.

* * *

><p>Albus flinched away from Minerva as she realized who was carrying her, "That's right, Albus. Run; run so I can never find you! Go! NOW," Minerva roared.<p>

Albus looked at his best friend. She looked so dangerous. He took a step back and an evil look crossed Minerva's face, "My godson is lying half dead over there because of you. I will NEVER forgive you."

"Not even if I let you adopt him?" Albus asked.

Minerva stared at him, "Not even then."

"MINA!" Harry's voice ran through the hospital wing and before her could say more Minerva was at his side.

"Harry, oh baby. Everything's going to be just fine. I promise I will never leave you again." Minerva gathered Harry in her arms.

Albus came up behind them and touched Harry's arm. Harry screamed and Minerva shoved her wand into Albus's face and said in a weak whisper, "Albus, please just leave. I need to be alone with him."

Albus leaned close and kissed Minerva, "I'm so sorry, Mina."

A month later, Harry was in a coma and Poppy hooked Harry up to a machine and suddenly his heart stopped. Poppy looked at Minerva who shook her head, "it was time, Poppy."

Albus hugged her tightly and Minerva knew that nothing would ever be the same again. And it hurt like nothing she had ever felt before.

* * *

><p>The story is over, Bye guys! Review<p> 


End file.
